dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta III
|eng = King VejituhAB Group dub |group = Saiyan |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Vegeta |race = Saiyan |birthday = |death =Age 737 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Saiyan Resistance |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Saiyan Royal Family |affiliation2 = Freeza's Army |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Elite Combatant King of the Saiyans |previous occupation = |partner = King Vegeta's Bodyguard |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Vegeta |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 3 (Super) |anime debut = DBZ078 |movie debut =Movie 11 |arc = God and God Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Vegeta * Tarble * Bulma * Gure * Trunks * Bura |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Auger Blaster * Execution Beam * Great Monkey Transformation * Kikōha |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Scout-Scope }} , recognized as , was the former king of the Saiyan race, and the late father of princes, Vegeta IV and Tarble. He was an elite warrior of his race,[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ Saikyō Jump March 2014 Issue–Akira Toriyama-''sensei'' Super Q&A] and yet, was subservient to the likes of Freeza and the Hakaishin Beerus. He, along with the majority of the Saiyans, perished in the Saiyan Genocide. Background Before the destruction of his planet, Vegeta fought against Freeza. However, by the Emperor's own admission, the King was nowhere near as powerful as his son by the time the events of Namek began, and Freeza defeated the King Vegeta without even needing to transform.Dragon Ball chapter 296, pp. 2 In the anime, the King mounted an assault on Freeza's capital ship, and faced Freeza alone. Vegeta was killed by Freeza with a single punch to the jaw, ending his life. Appearance Vegeta bears a stark resemblance to his eldest son, Vegeta. Both of them possess the same signature hairstyle that stands upright, with a prominent widow's peak. His hair was brown, an unusual trait in a Saiyan, with black eyes. Like all Saiyans in Freeza's Army, Vegeta donned the Combat Jacket as his attire. Fitting of the "king", his was uniquely customized, similarly to his own son's but more extravagant. The shoulder blades were tinted red, and the jumpsuit over which the armor was worn colored a dark brown. Attached to the shoulder blades themselves was a blue cape. Worn around his neck was a jeweled pendant. Personality Abilities The scope of Vegeta's abilities are not entirely clear. His own son, Vegeta, claimed to have surpassed the Saiyan king when he was only a child. Despite this, both Vegeta and his son were classified as the only two "elites" within the Saiyan race, and as such, both had power that far surpassed their peers. Legacy Trivia * Vegeta's (like his two children) name is a pun on the word " ". * Vegeta was initially only mentioned in the manga, before receiving a design and debuting in filler sections of the anime. His design was eventually reused for his canonical debut in Dragon Ball Z: God and God; Bardock, the father of Son Gokū, would receive similar treatment, though his design would be altered slightly. References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fathers Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Grandparents Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films